


Mr. Right

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Auf Partys fühlst du dich einsam und auf der Suche nach Mr. Right bist du auch nicht mehr – du hast ihn ja schon gefunden. Während unten der Koks durch die Nasen geschnieft wird und die Musik durch die Boxen schallt, sitzt du oben alleine und denkst an ihn.





	Mr. Right

1981  
  
  
Ein ganz normales Geburtstagsessen Anfang September in einem schicken Nobelrestaurant in einem der schickeren Gegenden Londons.   
  
Ihr sitzt an einer langen Tafel. Mary und Paul rechts und links von dir. Phoebe, Joe, Peter, Roger, Deaky, Brian und ihre Frauen. David natürlich auch. Und Miami. Leise Jazzmusik. Funkelnde Manschettenknöpfe. Champagnerfarbenes Kronleuchterlicht.  
  
Verträumt stellst du fest, was für ein Glück du hast, und im selben Moment wird dir klar, dass etwas Entscheidendes fehlt.  
  
„Ah, endlich, wird ja auch Zeit“, sagt Peter etwas schnippisch, als endlich die Weinkarten kommen. Du starrst den Kellner mit großen Augen an. Dunkle glänzende Haare, Schnurrbart, weißes Hemd, Fliege, fester Bauch. Du hast ihn schon mal geküsst. Eure Blicke treffen sich einen aufregenden Moment, aber dein erstarrtes Lächeln bleibt unerwidert. Jim gibt sich professionell und stellt die Weinkarte vor.  
  
„Freddie, was ist los, du bist plötzlich so still?“, will Mary mit einem Flüstern von der Seite wissen.  
  
„Nichts, alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Deine Stimme zittert. Mehr noch als sonst.  
  
„Sicher?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich, was soll sein?“  
  
Du lässt den Blick nervös durch den Raum schweifen. Siehst zu, wie Jim Tabletts mit Gläsern durch den Raum trägt. Getränke serviert. Wein einschenkt. Höflich, aber wortkarg mit den Gästen plaudert. Er hat eine sehr weiche Stimme. Wie ein Glas Pinot Noir nachts um zehn.  
  
Du entschuldigst dich und willst auf die Toilette.  
  
„Soll ich mitkommen?“ Paul will schon aufstehen, aber du weist ihn ab. An Orten wie diesen ist es nicht nötig dich zu begleiten. Hier kennt man dich nicht, hier lässt man mich dich in Ruhe. Und eigentlich musst du ja eh nicht auf Toilette, du folgst nur einem schmerzhaften Drang mit ihm zu reden.  
  
„Hey“, sagst du, in dem schmalen Korridor, in dem ihr unter euch seid, als er gerade aus der Küche kommt.  
  
„Oh, hey.“  
  
Schüchternes Lächeln. Keiner weiß, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Hier arbeitest du also.“  
  
„Ja, hier arbeite ich.“  
  
Im Kopf rechnest du durch, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist seit er dich dort auf dem Sofa hat sitzen lassen. Zittrig vor Sehnsucht nach jemandem, den du noch nicht mal kanntest.  
  
Heute ist dein Geburtstag. Ein Jahr ist es also her.  
  
„Du siehst gut aus“, sagst du und er lächelt es müde weg. „Wann hast du heute Schluss?“  
  
„Uff, das dauert noch.“  
  
„Gehen wir was trinken?“  
  
Du strahlst ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht.“  
  
„Du kannst nicht?“  
  
„Nein, ich, naja, ich hab da irgendwie jemanden.“  
  
Pause.  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Ein Jahr lang hast du dir in deinen Träumen ausgemalt, wie es wäre. Mit ihm. Wenn du nicht alleine bei Mary und David im Garten sitzen würdest, während sich alle um dich herum amüsieren. Wenn du nicht alleine auf der Rückbank deiner Limousine sitzen würdest. Wenn du nicht alleine nachts im Bett liegen würdest.  
  
Es waren schöne Gedanken. Ein angenehmer Schmerz.  
  
Besser als das Nichts, das dich gerade bei lebendigem Leib auffrisst.  
  
„Freddie, alles okay?“  
  
„Ja, ich muss zurück zu meinen Gästen.“ Du lächelst dich tapfer durch unappetitlichen Rest eures Gespräches.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Freddie.“  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich... werde jetzt zurückgehen.“  
  
Wie ein Schlafwandler gehst du zurück zu deinem Tisch.  
  
„Alles klar, Freddie, du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen?“, fragt irgendjemand.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nur überwältigt, dass ihr heute alle hier seid.“  
  
Als Jim mit einem Kollegen den ersten Gang serviert, wird dir ganz schwindelig von seinem herben Männerduft. Du widerstehst dem Drang ihn zu berühren. Anders als damals. Sein breites Kreuz, seine feste Hüfte, der runde Hintern. In der Uniform sieht er einfach zum Vernaschen aus. Und das Schlimme ist, du kannst mit niemandem über ihn reden. Krank vor Sehnsucht starrst du ihm hinterher.  
  
Peter bekommt währenddessen einen unangemessenen Anfall schlechter Laune und pfeift Jim zurück. Er verlangt nach Meerrettich und warum der nicht automatisch mit serviert würde. Du bewunderst Jim für seine Contenance. Beschwerden dieser Art scheinen einfach an ihm abzuprallen.  
  
„Ich finde, du solltest nicht so unhöflich sein. Zumal du noch nicht einmal für dieses Essen zahlst.“  
  
Peter verstummt und Jim verzieht den Mund zu etwas, das beinahe ein Lächeln ist.  
  
Für den Rest des Essens versinkst du in Traurigkeit und ringst dir höflich das ein oder andere Lächeln ab. Es ist die reinste Qual und du überlegst, wie viel Trinkgeld du ihm geben kannst, ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Er ist einfach nicht der Typ, der sich Geld schenken lässt.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so viel Trinkgeld gegeben hast, der Kerl war vollkommen inkompetent“, raunt Peter, als ihr das Lokal verlasst.  
  
„Ich finde er hat seinen Job sehr gut gemacht. Und du solltest unbedingt an deinen Manieren arbeiten.“  
  
Du gibst Mary noch einmal einen Kuss links und rechts und flüchtest in deine Limousine. Allein auf der Rückbank atmest du durch und wirfst noch einmal einen letzten Blick durch die Fenster des Restaurants. Mit geschickten Handgriffen räumt Jim den Tisch ab. Sein Kollege vom Tresen sagt etwas und Jim dreht sich um und lacht. Seine Augen. Das Lächeln ebbt ab und hinterlässt ein düsteres Wattenmeer der Traurigkeit. Der Blick schweift ab und bleibt in deiner Nähe hängen. Es ist ein gedankenverlorener Blick nach draußen. Dir ist klar, dass er dich hinter den getönten Scheiben nicht sehen kann und trotzdem haltet ihr Blickkontakt.  
  
„Nach Hause?“, fragt Graham vom Fahrersitz aus. Du sinkst zurück in den weichen Ledersitz.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
  
  
1983  
  
Es ist eine Nacht im Mai, kurz nachdem der Regen aufgehört hat. Du schleppst dein schweres Herz durch München. Die fremde Stadt erlaubt nächtliche Spaziergänge wie diese. Keine erkennenden Blicke, keine Sprüche, kein Getuschel. Die Straßen riechen nach Regen und Hoffnungen, die man mal hatte. Du hast schon lange nicht mehr den Regen gerochen. Und du hast auch schon lange keine Hoffnung mehr gehabt.  
  
Zufälliger Blick in das Schaufenster eines Plattenladens. Dein Solo-Album wird als Angebot verramscht. Das Greatest Hits Album von Queen dagegen schaut lachend von den Charts darauf herab.  
  
Bermuda Dreieck. Du trittst deine Zigarette aus und gehst ins New York New York. Eintauchen in eine schweißtriefende Atmosphäre aus schwulem Gekicher, ploppenden Sektkorken und deutscher Schlagermusik.  
  
„Und wo ist deiner?“, fragt ein Typ an der Bar mit einem Akzent der so hart ist wie eine Bordsteinkante.  
  
„Mein was?“  
  
„Dein Mr. Right?“  
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich einen habe?“  
  
Du schlürfst deinen Wodka. Lustlos. Da drüben steht einer, der könnte dir gefallen. Von hinten sieht er aus wie Jim – glatte dunkle Haare, starker Nacken – und du bekommst sofort Herzklopfen.  
  
Als du betrunken genug bist, torkelst du rüber und am nächsten Morgen wachst du in seinem Bett auf. Ein kleines verkramtes Apartment. Neben dir liegt Jim. Denkst du zumindest einen Augenblick lang und findest es schön. Die Vorstellung. Manchmal bleibt einem ja nicht mehr als das.  
  
Als er aufwacht, bist du wütend, weil er doch nicht Jim ist und weil er auch kein Englisch kann. Die paar Brocken, die er kennt, speit er dir wie Erbrochenes vor die Füße.  
  
Du beugst dich über die Bettkante und fischst nach deinen Sachen. Das Bett bewegt sich wie ein Floß und dann steht Winnie – so heißt der Kerl – auf und geht in die Küche und fängt an Frühstück zu machen. Und weil du deine Hose nicht findest und das Essen so gut riecht, bleibst du noch ein bisschen.  
  
Drei Monate um genau zu sein. Du hängst in seinem Apartment ab und rauchst am Küchentisch. Und während er am Herd steht und kocht oder im Bett, wenn er in dich eindringt, denkst du an jemand anderen.  
  
Es ist nicht fair, denkst du dir und pustest den Rauch in die Luft. Aber was ist schon fair?  
  
Als es zuende geht, geht es auch mit dir zuende. Du hustest und verkrampfst dich viel dabei. Der Arzt schaut in deinen Rachen und sagt mit verzogener Miene, du sollst dich lieber mal testen lassen.  
  
Nachts streicheln dich Hände wach. Paul. Er sieht dich mit seinen Fischaugen an. „Willst du nicht ins Bett gehen, Freddie?“ Du liegst gekrümmt auf dem Sofa. Und als er dich ins Bett bringt, greift deine Hand nach dem Kragen seines Poloshirts und ihr schlaft mit einander.  
  
„Wer ist Jim?“, fragt er, als er sich danach eine Zigarette anzündet.  
  
Du musst seinen Namen gesagt haben. Manchmal sagst du ihn laut, nur um ihn zu hören.  
  
„Niemand“, sagst du und denkst: Niemand, von dem ich dir erzählen würde.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ein verregneter Samstagnachmittag in München.  
  
Anruf aus New York.  
  
John ist an Aids gestorben.  
  
„Freddie?“, fragt eine Stimme an anderen Ende der Leitung, weil du schon eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt und nur noch aus dem Fenster gestarrt hast.  
  
„Das tut mir leid“, sagst du wie in Trance und rüttelst dich dann selber wach. „Wie-wie geht es dir?“  
  
Es ist anders, wenn es jemanden erwischt, den du kennst. Es ist anders, wenn es jemanden erwischt, mit dem du geschlafen hast.  
  
Du sinkst zurück auf die Bettkante und starrst ins Leere. Von draußen trommelt der Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe, aber die Gedanken kann er nicht mehr fortspülen. Im Studio hustest du Blut, in deinen Träumen wirst du erschossen. Und wenn du aufwachst, ist es kalt. Das kann auch Paul nicht ändern, der manchmal neben dir liegt.  
  
Auf Partys fühlst du dich einsam und auf der Suche nach Mr. Right bist du auch nicht mehr – du hast ihn ja schon gefunden. Während unten der Koks durch die Nasen geschnieft wird und die Musik durch die Boxen schallt, sitzt du oben alleine und denkst an ihn. Wie alles so viel besser wäre mit ihm.  
  
Vielleicht würdest du mal wieder lachen, vielleicht wärst du nicht krank und vielleicht wärst du gar nicht hier. Wo wärst du dann? In Irland vielleicht? Duft von gekochtem Essen aus der Küche, Geschirrgeklimper, Jims Arme um deinen Bauch gewickelt.  
  
Mary kommt. Sie reißt dich aus deinem Phlegma. Deux ex machina.  
  
Du setzt Paul vor die Tür, rufst Jim Beach, Phoebe und Joe an und veranlasst alles für deine Rückkehr nach London.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Samstagnacht im Heaven. Als wärst du nie weggewesen. Wummernde Bässe, nackte Körper, Champagnerfontänen.  
  
Dein Blick schweift suchend durch die Menge.  
  
„Wen suchst du?“, fragt Peter (Straker), der darauf bestanden hat, deine Rückkehr zu feiern. „Immer noch deinen Mr. Right?“  
  
Du hast ihm mal von Jim erzählt und wünschst dir, du hättest es nicht getan. Seinen Namen aus Peters Mund zu hören ist wie ein billiges Stück Käse zu einer guten Flasche Pinot Noir zu essen.  
  
„Echte Kavaliere gibt es doch gar nicht mehr“, hörst du Peter jetzt hinter dir in der VIP-Lounge ätzen. „Sie wollen alle nur das eine. Oder Freddie?“  
  
„Naja.“  
  
„Ernsthaft? Wann war das letzte mal jemand romantisch zu dir?“  
  
„Kommt drauf an, was du als romantisch bezeichnest. Außerdem glaube ich, dass man nicht romantisch zu jemandem sein kann. Romantik ist etwas, das zwei Menschen teilen.“  
  
„Aha.“  
  
„Davon abgesehen finde ich es romantisch, wenn man mich küsst und dann einfach verschwindet“, sagst du verträumt vor dich hinstarrend.  
  
Alle schauen sich ratlos an. Blicke werden ausgetauscht und herumgereicht wie eine Packung Zigaretten.  
  
Peter (Straker) zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich muss mal Pipi“, sagst du jetzt, plötzlich aus deinem tranceartigen Zustand erwacht. Zurück ist der Lärm, die Blicke und der Wunsch zu verschwinden.  
  
Pflichtbewusst steht Phoebe auf und öffnet das Absperrband, das den VIP-Bereich vom Tanzbereich trennt, und wie ein Bodyguard leitet er dich durch das Meer von tanzenden Körpern.  
  
Du träumst jetzt fast jede Nacht von ihm. In deinem Traum bist du so traurig, dass du noch im Schlaf anfängst zu weinen. Mit angeschwollenem Herzen wachst du auf und suhlst dich in deinem leeren Bett.  
  
Doch das hier ist kein Traum. Im Traum ist einem klar, dass es nur ein Traum ist. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber die Realität ist so grausam und schonungslos, dass sie sich oft nicht begreifen lässt.  
  
Als sich eure Blicke treffen, ist es, als hätte dir jemand ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gesteckt. Dein Atem stockt, du bleibst nicht stehen, du erstarrst. Phoebe läuft gegen dich wie gegen eine Mauer.  
  
Dann läufst du weiter, wie in Trance, faselst Unverständliches. Phoebe muss sich zu dir runterbeugen.  
  
„Er ist es.“, sagst du kraftlos.  
  
„Wer?“  
  
Ihr dreht euch nach ihm um. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu dir, mit Freunden an einem Stehtisch. Du wirst fast verrückt vor Sehnsucht. Diesen Nacken würdest du überall erkennen. Unter Tausenden.  
  
Und wenn man ihn plötzlich sieht – den Einen –, dann gibt es plötzlich gar keine Zweifel mehr. „Jim.“  
  
„Oh mein Gott, Freddie! Freddie Mercury!“  
  
Und dann passiert, was immer passiert, wenn du zu lange stehen bleibst. Fans.  
  
„Na, komm.“  
  
Phoebe packt dich am Arm und zieht dich weiter zur Toilette. Dort muss er Schmiere stehen und dich vor ungewollten Avancen abschirmen. Es ist erniedrigend. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Du spritzt dir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, spülst dir den Mund aus und schaust dich im Spiegel an. Du findest du siehst furchtbar aus. Weit aufgerissene dunkle Augen, wie auf Drogen.  
  
Zurück auf der Tanzfläche ist der Tisch, an dem er stand, jetzt leer. Alles, was von ihm übrig ist, sind ein paar klebrige Gläser und Salzstangenreste.  
  
„Fuck!“  
  
Jetzt, wo du ihn gesehen hast, lässt sich sein Verlust noch schwerer verkraften. Es bereitet dir körperliche Schmerzen und Schwindelgefühle. Du taumelst zur Bar. Phoebe ruft dir hinterher und wird von dem Gewusel verschluckt. Du bestellst einen Wodka und versinkst in Gedanken. Kannst du überhaupt etwas verlieren, was du niemals hattest?  
  
„Mach zwei draus!“, ruft eine Stimme neben dir. Du hast fast vergessen, wie er klingt. Seine Stimme ist wie ein dunkles Guinness, das einem an einem warmen Sommerabend die Kehle herunterrinnt.  
  
Eure nackten Schultern berühren sich. Du grinst und bist jetzt völlig ruhig. Es war das Gefühl nach einer langen Reise nach Hause zu kommen. „So, bitte, die Herrn! Zwei Wodka-Shots.“ Ihr stoßt an und seht euch in die Augen, als ihr die klare Flüssigkeit in eure Kehlen kippt.  
  
„Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren“, sagst du. „Schon wieder.“  
  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern. In dem trägerlosen Hemd hat er extrem starke Oberarme. Gierig starrst du ihn an. Es scheint ihn nicht zu stören. „Was hast du so getrieben?“, fragt er. Es ist richtig peinlich, wie verliebt ihr seid.  
  
„Das Übliche. Alben aufgenommen. Mich in der Welt herumgetrieben.“ Von dir geträumt. Deinen Namen im Telefonbuch gesucht. Mich mit den falschen Männern abgegeben...  
  
„Man liest alles Mögliche über Queen derzeit. Es heißt, ihr hättet euch getrennt.“  
  
„Ja, mag schon sein. Aber ich bin zurück. Willst du noch einen Drink?“  
  
„Nein danke, ich muss gleich gehen. Habe morgenfrüh Schicht.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Bei dem Gedanken ihn schon wieder zu verlieren, wird dir speiübel. Ihr schaut euch schwer atmend in die Augen, keiner weiß, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Ich habe dein neues Album gehört.“  
  
Und das, was ihr eigentlich sagen wollt, liegt irgendwo zwischen dem, was ihr tatsächlich sagt.  
  
„Und, gefällt es dir?“  
  
Die Leute hassen es. Das sagen zumindest die Verkaufszahlen.  
  
„Nicht so gut wie der, der es singt.“  
  
Ein schamloser Flirt. Der zweite Messerstich an diesem Abend. Du steckst ihn mit einem Lächeln weg.  
  
Er beugt sich runter, du spürst die Hitze, die von seiner breiten haarigen Brust ausgeht, auf deiner Haut, seinen Atem an deiner Schläfe, als er sagt: „Pass auf dich auf, Freddie.“ Weiche Lippen auf deiner Haut, als er dich küsst.  
  
„Was muss ich tun?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Was muss ich tun, damit du mit mir nach Hause kommst?“  
  
Jim schaut dich lange an. Du spürst, wie sein Blick sich in deine Haut brennt. Du denkst du bist zu weit gegangen. Aber dann lächelt er.  
  
„Du könntest mich zum Essen einladen?“  
  
Natürlich. Essen. So läuft das mit einem guten Kerl wie Jim. Er ist niemand, den man in einem Club abschleppt.  
  
„Okay“, sagst du, heiser vor Glück.  
  
Du siehst ihm nach.  
  
Auf deinem Arm steht mit Kugelschreiber eine Adresse gekritzelt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ihr schlaft noch am selben Abend miteinander. Es passiert einfach so aus der Erschöpfung heraus. Das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut unter der Decke. Sein fester Bauch, seine nackte Brust an deinem Rücken. Geistesabwesend und gleichzeitig völlig klar liegt ihr in der behaglichen Stille.  
  
Das Gefühl seines Schnauzers, als er seine Lippen auf deine nackte Schulter drückt. Du schließt die Augen und genießt. Lauschst der zaghaften Berührung seiner Hand, die deine Brust krault und dann deinen Bauch und dann den Saum deiner Schlafanzughose. Du zitterst unter seiner Berührung, sagst sonst aber nichts, keuchst, als seine Fingerspitzen unter die Hose gleiten und fragend inne halten. Dein Schweigen ist deine Antwort. Sie gleiten in das krause Haar darunter. Nasse Lippen und Atem an deinem Hals. Du hast Angst und verkrampfst dich, als er deinen Penis in die Hand nimmt.  
  
„Warte.“  
  
Du kriechst benommen aus seiner Umarmung und gehst an den Nachtschrank.  
  
„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“  
  
Seine Stimme hier in deinem Schlafzimmer. Nach so vielen Jahren.  
  
„Nein, ich will nur lieber ein Kondom...“ Die üblichen Geräusche der Nacht. Gedämpfte Stimmen. Die Schublade, das Knistern einer Kondompackung, die du mit zitternden Fingern nur schwer aufbekommst, sein erregter Atem hinter dir.  
  
Du beugst dich über dich selbst und rollst das Kondom ab.  
  
„Sicher ist sicher“, sagst du leise und lächelst gequält. Er zieht dich in seine Arme.  
  
„Komm her“, schnauft er zwischen zwei Küssen. In einer schwindelerregenden Mischung aus kraftvoll und sanft ringt ihr mit einander und haltet wieder schnaufend inne. Worte sind nicht nötig. Aber du sagst sie trotzdem. „Ich will mit dir schlafen.“  
  
Nervöses Gefummel in der Nachttischschublade. Du reichst die Flasche nach hinten. „Sicher?“, fragt er. „Ich meine, dass ich...“  
  
Du liegst mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wartest darauf, dass endlich etwas geschieht. Das Knipsen der Flasche, kühle Finger zwischen deinen Schenkeln, nervöses Kichern. Irgendwo in der Hitze eurer Umarmung, greift er zwischen euch und zieht seine Unterhose runter. Du drückst deinen Hintern gegen sein zuckendes Glied und reibst dich an ihm. Er schnauft und nuschelt fiebrig in deinen Hals, saugt sich erregt an dir fest.  
  
Er lacht über sich selbst.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Ich schaff’s irgendwie nicht.“  
  
Er rackert sich richtig einen ab hinter dir. Rutscht rauf, rutscht runter, greift deinen Oberschenkel und zieht dein Bein hoch, bis er endlich in dir ist.  
  
Du lachst heiser in dein Kissen vor Erleichterung. Jim schnauft in dein Ohr und krallt sich überwältigt an dir fest. „Du bist so schön“, schnauft er und findet langsam Gefallen an seinem schläfrigen Rhythmus. Ein Gefühl wie auf einem Floß. Umschlungen von seinem festen, schwitzenden Körper, wiegst du dich mit ihm vor und zurück. „Fester“, flehst du, als du dich an ihn gewöhnt hast.  
  
Du schließt die Augen und denkst an den Jim von vor fünf Jahren. Euren Kuss, seinen Blick danach und daran, wie du nie etwas so sehr gewollt hast, wie das, was ihr gerade tut.  
  
Seine Stimme in deinem Ohr mit jedem Stoß. Ist das wirklich echt? Ist das wirklich er? Du drehst deinen Kopf. Dunkle, liebende Augen. Das ist er, denkst du, der Mann fürs Leben. Er beugt sich runter – sein Glied, heiß, pulsierend und pochend in dir – und bleibt einen zähen Kuss lang an deinen Lippen hängen.  
  
Ihr lächelt euch heiser an, als würdet ihr euch beide gleichzeitig darüber wundern, jetzt und hier zusammen zu sein.   
  
Haut klatscht auf Haut. Bettpfosten knarren. Mit den Händen in dein Fleisch gekrallt, schnauft und wimmert er sich seinem Höhepunkt entgegen.  
  
Er bettelt nach einem Kuss. Du verrenkst dich, bleibst an seinen Lippen kleben, lange tiefe inne haltende Stöße. Dann Stille. Streichelnde Hände, ein paar letzte Küsse.  
  
„Alles klar?“, fragt er liebevoll. Du lachst, vielleicht weinst du sogar, und nickst. „Ja.“  
  
„Ich muss mal ins Bad.“  
  
Er zieht sich zurück, steht auf, das Bett fühlt sich sofort leichter und leerer an ohne ihn.  
  
Du stehst auf, öffnest das Fenster und badest in frischer Abendluft. Schon seltsam. Hier so allein zu stehen und sich nicht einmal einsam dabei zu fühlen. Das Blut rauscht noch immer in deinen Ohren – nebenan der Wasserhahn.  
  
Du lachst leise und für dich selbst. Plötzlich warme Hände an deinem Bauch  
  
„Es ist so absurd dich in meinem Schlafzimmer zu haben“, nuschelst du schläfrig.  
  
„Am besten du gewöhnst dich dran.“ Seine Stimme, ein tiefes Brummen, das du in deinem ganzen Körper spürst. Sein Bart kitzelt an deinem Ohr.  
  
„Kommst du zurück ins Bett?“, flüstert er, obwohl es keinen Grund gibt zu flüstern. Trotzdem eine überraschend intime Geste, die lauter ist als die ganzen Jubelschreie heute Nachmittag in Wembley.  
  
Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Ihr liegt euch gegenüber und schaut euch an.  
  
„Ich bin viel zu erschöpft, um zu schlafen.“  
  
Er schnaubt ein Lachen.  
  
„Ich auch.“  
  
Stille. Atem. Neugier.  
  
„Hat es dir gefallen?“  
  
„Der Sex?“  
  
Du lachst verlegen. Seit wann wirst du verlegen?  
  
„Nein, das Konzert, du Spinner.“  
  
„Was glaubst du denn, natürlich hat es mir gefallen.“  
  
„Jim. Falls meine Absichten nicht klar geworden sind...“  
  
„Huch, wer ist das denn?“  
  
Es ist Delilah. Sie ist zu euch aufs Bett gesprungen und schaut Jim skeptisch an.  
  
„Ja, das ist Jim, er schläft jetzt auch hier.“  
  
Delilah scheint nicht begeistert, faltet aber trotzdem ihre Pfoten zusammen und hockt sich hin.  
  
„Sie schläft meistens bei mir im Bett. Ist das okay für dich?“  
  
„Hab ich denn eine andere Wahl?“  
  
„Naja, sie ist länger hier als du...“  
  
Ihr schaut den pelzigen Kringel zwischen euren Füßen an.  
  
„Sie mag dich.“  
  
„Ach, wirklich?“  
  
„Ja, sonst würde sie hier nicht liegen.“  
  
„Was wolltest du sagen, Freddie?“  
  
„Hm? Oh. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass, naja, wir hatten noch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit zu reden, nicht wahr? Also, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir ernst ist. Mit dir. Ich will, dass du der Mann an meiner Seite bist. Und was immer nötig ist, damit das zwischen uns funktioniert...“  
  
„Aber es funktioniert doch schon.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Würde ich sonst hier liegen?“  
  
Du lachst unsicher. Kühle Luft strömt von draußen rein und bauscht den Vorhang gespenstisch auf.  
  
„Hast du es bereut?“, willst du wissen. „Dass du damals gegangen bist?“  
  
„Ein bisschen“, säuselt er in die Stille, du spürst nasse Lippen und einen Schnauzbart auf deiner Schulter. Er hat seinen schweren Arm um dich gelegt. Und atmet. Das bist du nicht gewohnt. Entweder die Typen gehen von selbst oder du schmeißt sie raus. Nie bleibt einer über Nacht.  
  
„Du bist so still.“  
  
„Ich genieße.“  
  
Du lachst verlegen und beginnst, dich in seiner Umarmung zu entspannen. Du spürst atmende Muskeln, Haare, einen weichen Bauch und etwas, das du jetzt schon für Liebe hältst.  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wie wär’s mit Schlafen?“  
  
„Klingt gut.“  
  
Du verrenkst deinen Hals, bleibst für einen letzten Kuss an ihm kleben und lachst.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Dein Bart!“  
  
„Was ist mit meinem Bart?“  
  
„Er kitzelt.“  
  
„Du hast doch selbst einen Bart.“  
  
Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in deinem Hals und schnauft wie ein Walross. Du kicherst laut und strampelst hilflos mit den Beinen in der Luft. Gott, es ist so schön mit ihm.  
  
Du siehst ihm tief in seine guinnessfarbenen Augen und bist kurz davor es laut auszusprechen. Aber es bleibt bei einem Gedanken, der noch nichtmal ein richtiger Gedanke ist, sondern viel mehr ein Gefühl.  
  
Es ist seltsam, wenn da plötzlich jemand ist, wo vorher nichts war.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Zu deinem Geburtstag seid ihr bei deinen Eltern. Ihr seid unter euch und Jim ist sehr höflich. Er hilft deiner Mutter beim Abwasch, dein Vater stellt ihm Fragen und ist irgendwie mit ihm auf einer Wellenlänge. Wahrscheinlich schätzt er die Tatsache, dass Jim ein bodenständiger Kerl ist – der ehrliches Geld mit einem ehrlichen Job verdient. Du ziehst dich zurück, gehst auf die Toilette, in dein altes Zimmer und betrachtest die Familienbilder an den Wänden mit beißender Sehnsucht. Wie gern wärst du ein Teil von all dem. Aber wie gerne auch nicht.  
  
Du folgst den gedämpften Stimmen und schaust ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Obwohl deine Mom Jim aufrichtig zu mögen scheint, kann sie ihre Traurigkeit kaum verbergen, als sie ebenfalls sehnsüchtig – durch das Familienalbum blättert, das sie Mary viel fröhlicher gezeigt hat.  
  
Auf der Fahrt nach Hause, als Graham den Rolls Royce schweigend durch die Stadt lenkt, legst du deinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und nimmst seine Hand. Eure Finger gleiten ineinander und es ist immer noch seltsam. Draußen flimmert die Stadt wie ein Film. Manchmal sehnst du dich danach einfach so über den Bürgersteig zu laufen, wie der Mann da. Oder so wie Pärchen es tun, Hand in Hand mit ihrem Liebsten. Lachend im Nieselregen. Wie lange hast du schon den Nieselregen nicht mehr auf deinem Gesicht gespürt...  
  
Du schmiegst dich an seine Lederjacke und atmest seinen Duft tief ein. Er brummt und legt den Arm fester um dich.  
  
„Müde?“  
  
„Hmm.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Du bist so still“, sagst du später im Bett.  
  
„Ich genieße.“  
  
Daran hast du dich immer noch nicht gewöhnt. Seine nackte Haut. Seine streichelnden Finger in deinem Nacken. Sein Atem mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Er schmeckt nach Salz, als du ihn auf seine haarige Brust küsst. Mit leuchtenden Augen schaust du ihn an.  
  
„Was?“, fragt er so leise und sanft wie damals schon auf dem Sofa.  
  
„Ich hab dich sehr lieb.“  
  
„Ich dich auch, Freddie.“  
  
Es ist eine entschärfte Version dessen, was du wirklich fühlst. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung küsst du ihn und bist immer noch überrascht davon, wie weich und warm sich seine Lippen anfühlen.  
  
„Du bist wie eine Boje.“  
  
„Wie eine Boje?“  
  
„Ja, ich fühle mich, als würde ich auf dem Wasser treiben. Und du bist meine Boje, an der ich mich festhalten kann.“ Schläfrig säuselt du in seine haarige Brust; hast beide Arme um ihn geschlungen wie um eine Boje.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Flirten ist so deine Art. Es gehört zu dir wie deine braunen Augen, deine Zähne und deine Stimme.  
  
„Oh, das ist Jim“, sagst du zu dem Typen im Club. Jim hält zwei Gläser Wodka Gimlet in den Händen. Ganz der Kellner.  
  
„Er ist eifersüchtig. Dabei gibt es gar keinen Grund dazu.“  
  
„Gibt es nicht?“, will Jim wissen, sichtlich irritiert.  
  
„Nein. Jim ist nämlich die Liebe meines Lebens.“

Jim steht da wie ein Fels. Drinks in der Hand, Nasenflügel wie ein Stier.

„Das muss ich mir nicht antun!“

Er stellt die Drinks irgendwo ab und lässt euch dort stehen.

Streit zu Hause.  
  
„Du benimmst dich wie ein Teenager!“  
  
„Und du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot!“  
  
Du schnappst dir Kissen und Decke und legst dich damit aufs Sofa. Die Minuten werden zu Stunden. Wut wird zu Einsamkeit.  
  
In deine Decke eingewickelt schleichst du die Treppe nach oben. Dort ist die Tür nur angelehnt. Mit angehaltenem Atem gehst du hinein. Schläft er?  
  
„Jim?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, als du zu ihm unter die Decke kriechst. Wärme, Haut, Geborgenheit. Du säufst vor Erleichterung.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“

**Author's Note:**

> Seit Monaten liegt diese FF jetzt schon bei mir rum. Ich hatte große Pläne für diese Geschichte, kam aber nicht mehr dazu sie umzusetzen, bevor ich jedes Gefühl für sie verloren habe. Das Ende kommt daher etwas abrupt. Ich wollte es mir dennoch nicht nehmen lassen, sie zu veröffentlichen.


End file.
